Leave the Past and All its Scars
by leighann415
Summary: Emma & Killian start on their honeymoon together.


**Author's Note** : This is dedicated to the Oncer that we sadly lost in the Manchester attacks, Georgina. I didn't know her personally, but I felt it was the right thing to do to dedicate this story to her. Rest in peace!

Emma looked around her. Sitting at this table were all the people she loved. She couldn't believe they had come to this moment, everyone sharing a meal together, as one family, which they were. Even Zelena. She looked at Killian, who was enjoying himself as much as anybody. She noticed the love in his eyes as he talked to Henry and then their eyes met and held. She couldn't wait to start their happy beginning. No matter how wonderful it felt in this moment, she couldn't wait to be alone with him. He winked, knowing what she was thinking, which made her laugh.

Suddenly, the bell over Granny's door jingled. And just for a moment, Emma was worried. But only a moment, for who came through the door was none other than Gold and Belle, smiling happily. In Belle's arms was a baby boy.

Emma knew everyone would be hesitant at first, but they belonged here as much as anyone. She came up to them welcomingly. She wasn't surprised, totally, at the little bundle Belle carried. She was just glad they got a fresh start with Gideon.

"Belle! Look at him!"

Belle smiled over at her husband, who was tentatively standing a little further back. "I never thought I'd see him as a baby again. My Gideon." She kissed the baby's forehead.

Gold then did something that was really unexpected. He came up to Emma, with Hook never far away, and said, "I'm sorry, Miss Swan. For what my mother did. And anything else for that matter."

Killian took Emma's hand. This was a moment nobody saw coming. Not even Hook himself. There was silence across the table.

Emma was speechless. She didn't even think to correct his use of her former last name. Instead she looked at her husband for a minute, then looked back at Gold. "It doesn't matter now. Everything turned out the way it should. This is a new beginning for all of us, and that includes you. So come on, and join us."

Killian could never be prouder of his wife than he was now. Of course, he shared more of a past with Rumpelstiltskin, but that was water under the bridge now. He was willing to set their past aside for a new beginning. Although, he knew, deep down, that revenge would always be just below the surface.

After a while, the party died down, and everybody left to go their separate ways, with Henry spending the night at Regina's. Emma put her hand in Hook's and whispered, "Let's go home."

Hook agreed without a doubt, but he had a different plan. He smiled and said, "Follow me"

Emma had a feeling of where Hook wanted to go, but she followed him around town anyway. How different it seemed now, without a threat. _The way it should be_ , she thought. She would never regret having followed Henry back here all those years ago. But a part of her always wondered what would've happened if she hadn't come.

Hook noticed she was quiet, and knew what was on her mind. He kissed her. "Don't worry, love. If you hadn't come, we'd all probably be dead by now!"

She smiled. "How did you know what I was thinking? Are you a mind-reader now?"

"Just a lucky guess. But I mean it. Storybrooke wouldn't be what it is today without you."

"This is my home. _Our_ home. But if I hadn't come, none of the bad things would've happened." She sighed.

Hook stopped her. "That's enough. Self pity will never be an answer. Yes, things happened here. But remember what we said at our wedding? 'Leave the past and all its scars.' If Belle and Gold can have a fresh start with Gideon, I think all of us can. I know I'm the one to talk with my past vengeance and revenge, but I have everything I need now. I _chose_ to move on. And now's the perfect time to do it."

Emma was taken aback by what her husband said. He was right, of course. "You're right. I'll always be grateful for you." She kissed him again, and they started back on their way.

They arrived at the _Jolly Roger_. Emma smiled. "I knew you would bring me here."

"I figured we'd have more privacy here than at home." He winked. "And I have something to give you."

"A wedding present?" She felt embarrassed. She hadn't had the time to get him anything.

"Don't worry." He helped her aboard the ship as best he could. His heart was racing. He went over to his trunk that he kept his treasures in. He pulled out a piece of paper. He never felt so sure of anything in his life.

"You know in our vows, I said that a captain's heart belongs to his ship? Well..." He opened the paper up to reveal a deed. And not one, but _two_ names listed as the owners. Killian Jones and Emma Swan-Jones.

Emma had tears in her eyes. "Does this mean...?"

"Aye, the _Jolly Roger_ 's half yours now too."

She was breathless. She took Killian in her arms and gave in to the passion. But there was one thing she had to do before she moved on. She took out her phone and turned it off. She didn't want anything or anybody interrupting _this_ time.

 **The End**


End file.
